Kokufuku Suru
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: In an average city close to Tokyo, Tetsuya Aito, a constant reader of works by the alleged 'Lord Usami', has both good and bad history with men, but no history with women. Upon moving to this town, he hopes to make new female friends - or possibly find love - by enrolling into a Co-Ed school for the first time in his life. (There are no planned appearances of actual Junjou chars)
1. Moving is a Pain in the Butt

Tetsuya Aito, although having obtained 16 years of experience on Earth, has never once had a girlfriend.

Having gone to all-boys schools due to his normally above-average grades, he not only has never had a girl as a friend, he has nearly zero experience with females. The closest connection he's ever had to anyone of the opposite gender is his cat, Sakura. He may get along well with other boys, but he cannot lie that he is very interested in at least gaining a female friend.

He may have gained the chance.

Due to his father's job, they had to move farther up north, closer to Tokyo. This forced him to change schools to avoid commuting to/from school three hours. And due to location, there are no gender-specific schools around.

For the first time in his life, he will have the chance to socialize with females.

Tetsuya's current life goal, however, is to fall in love. Most definitely, with a girl.

He nervously straightened his tie, bid farewell to the empty house, and headed towards the entrance ceremony. He tried his best to remember the name of the school on the way there.

Continuing down the petal-littered sidewalk, without paying attention to what was in front of him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to distract his mind from its nervousness. He tried braiding his shaggy brown hair, imagining his eyes as any color other than amber, seeing if possibly one arm was slightly longer than the other, trying to assume whether or not he had grown over the summer – in the end, he just assumed he had retained his previous height of 170 cm.

He startled himself by running into a railing on the sidewalk meant to keep cars from running over the sidewalk. He then and there thanked any construction worker that has ever existed that they kept his own existence intact.

It was then that he realized he was utterly lost.

"Oh, god…" he muttered to himself. "I remember the path I was supposed to take, but I have no idea what the streets are supposed to look like…where am I again?"

He just continued walking forwards, hoping that this would lead him to the school, or at least to someone who could tell him where it is.

It did not take him long to reach a collection of buildings lined along the many streets that now surrounded him. He saw a man looking into a nearby building and approached.

"Um, hello, sir?" The man slowly looked behind him, surprised that a high-schooler approached him.

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling me where the high-school is, would you?" Tetsuya asked.

The man chuckled. "Here, why don't you let me drive you there?"

"O-Oh no, sir, that's okay! I'll make it if I walk."

"No, I don't mind taking you there. I was just walking around, looking for something to do. I'm retired, you see."

"Well, uh…d-do you need the name of the high school?"

The man chuckled again. "No, no, there's only one local high school. Here, follow me to my car."

Tetsuya absent-mindedly followed the man a ways down the shockingly-empty sidewalk. There weren't even very many cars driving by, Tetsuya observed.

"Hey, uh…really, you don't have to take me there. I'm pretty sure it's not exactly close, and, well…" Tetsuya couldn't help but feel uneasy, for multiple reasons. One, he was getting a ride from someone he didn't even know. And, second…

The next thing Tetsuya knew, he was in front of the stranger's car, parked behind some small coffee shop. Out of the corner of his eye, which he assumed the older man couldn't see, was a worker smoking a cigarette.

The mildly assertive high-schooler attempted one last time to get out of the situation. "L-Look, sir, I really do appreciate the kindness, but I really don't need a ride, I mean-"

The man grabbed onto his wrist. "You'll get in the car if you know what's good for you."

Tetsuya was finally able to get a good look at the man. Without his upper back hunched, he was actually quite tall – much taller than himself. He was also much stronger than he first assumed he would be.

No matter how much Tetsuya tried to resist, the man was definitely stronger than he was. Tetsuya began to panic, and without a moment's notice, yelled out of fear.

"Hey, shut up before I beat you!"

Tetsuya's eyes filled up with the realization that he will not get away. He slowly began to stop resisting.

"Yeah, that's right," the stranger came close to Tetsuya's neck, placing his lips onto it. Tetsuya cringed, letting out a small yelp.

'This…doesn't feel right…' He thought.

'Help…I need help! Somebody save me, please…'

Tetsuya heard a loud thump as he began to fall towards the ground. Opening his eyes, he felt large hands grab him from underneath right before he touched the ground. He looked up to see another large, muscular man. His eyes filled with tears.

"H-Hey, you alright?" the man asked. "Well, I guess…we should get out of here first."

The man with large hands picked up Tetsuya bridal-style before carrying him into the nearby coffee shop. Tetsuya still shivered from the shock.

The man with the large hands placed Tetsuya onto the couch in the break room. Tetsuya looked at the man with tear-stained eyes.

"I-Is it…okay if I'm in here?" he asked, voice still shaky.

"It's alright, I'm the only one on shift right now," the large man answered. "Here, just wait here. I'll be right back."

As the large man was leaving, Tetsuya took a few seconds to get a closer look. Parted, faded purple hair, and a glint of grey in his nearly fish-dead eyes. An odd man, Tetsuya concluded, but he still felt grateful to the man for helping him escape what could have turned out to be extremely bad.

The man returned with a small cell in his hands, dialing a number. Tetsuya quickly stood, ran to the man, and firmly placed his hands over the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tetsuya asked without hesitation.

"Well, I'm going to contact the police, so-"

"NO!" Tetsuya burst out suddenly. "DON'T!"

"Are you a moron?! I have to call the police! A crime has just been commited!"

Tetsuya's began crying again as he looked up, into the man's eyes. "Please…"

The large man with faded purple hair sighed. "Why not?"

"Well…" Tetsuya hesitated, but would rather face this man than the police. "I'm a minor, so the police will try to get in contact with my parents," he admitted.

"What's so bad about that? They do that to help you, obviously."

"…" Tetsuya was at a loss for words. In one swift move, he spilled everything on his mind.

"My dad owns a huge business company and relies on my two older brothers to help him so I live at home alone and ever since my mother died at a young age my father shows lots of resent towards me so if he were to find out something like this happened-" Tetsuya stopped himself, refusing to look upwards. His knees suddenly felt weak, causing him to fall towards the ground. His hands were still clasped tightly around the man's hands.

For what seemed to be the longest time, nothing but silence filled the break room. Finally, the large man with eyes the resembled those of a dead fish said something, relieving some of Tetsuya's built-up tension.

"I don't think ignoring this is very legal, you know. Even then, I don't know who you are-"

"My name is Tetsuya Aito! I just transferred from the south and commute to the local high school! I live…somewhere to the left and I have no idea how to get around! My birthday is July 29, my blood type is AB, I have a cat named Sakura, I-"

The man with large hands placed one of them over Tetsuya's mouth, followed by a small chuckle. "Here's a deal – you have to come by every day and tell me something new about you."

Tetsuya was surprised at the man's reaction. As the man walked back into the shop, Tetsuya followed him, slightly confused.

"And, whatever you've said up to now, doesn't count. And make it interesting."

"S-sir, I-"

"It's Ikuto. Masume Ikuto."

Ikuto grabbed a pen from the drawer and a few napkins. Tetsuya sat on one of the counter stools while listening to the sound of a pen scribbling. Before he knew it, he felt napkins being placed on his head from behind. 'When did he get behind me?'

"Here's a map to this shop and the school from where I assume you live based on what direction you pointed. I guess you can just circle where your house is."

Tetsuya slowly took the pen from Ikuto's hand, very internally happy that he was there to help. His face felt hot as he circled what looked like where his house should be.

He looked up to hand the pen back to Ikuto, noticing he was now by the front doors, about to open the store. "So, why are you walking around in your school uniform anyway?"

It took Tetsuya a few seconds to snap back into reality. "Ah! I need to be at the award ceremony! But, by now, it's already started…" He crossed his arms onto the counter, burying his head in disappointment. "My dad's gonna hear about this for sure," he mumbled.

"Got any plans?" Ikuto asked. Tetsuya shot up out of curiosity. "Well…no," he replied.

"Well, I'll be here until noon, and the way you make it sound, being home doesn't sound too fun - mostly empty. Just hang out around here, yeah?" Ikuto offered.

Tetsuya's eyes lit up. "M-Mister Masume, thank you so much! I-"

"Before you continue," Ikuto sighed. "You need to speak more casually to me. Call me by my first name, or something. Calling me by my last name makes it sound like I'm your teacher, or something…"

Tetsuya thought for a moment before a light bulb appeared over his head. "Iito-kun!"

Ikuto was slightly taken aback. "I-Iito?! That's what you name a pet, not a person!"

"W-well, it's easy, so…"

Ikuto placed his hand on Tetsuya's lowered head, causing him to lift it. "Would you like something to drink, sir?"

Tetsuya grinned widely as Ikuto rounded the counter. "One regular coffee, please!"

"Hm, you drink black? I'm surprised, not a lot of kids like the taste," Ikuto added as he brewed his first cup for the day.

"Well, I've been drinking coffee for a while, you know. Ever since I entered high school. I don't' really wake up easily…" Tetsuya rubbed one of his hands on the back of his head.

The conversation continued like this until noon. As the last customer left, Ikuto began rounding the building and turning off the lights. Tetsuya followed close behind.

They both eventually exited the front door of the building.

"I live in this direction, so why don't I walk you home?" Ikuto offered. Tetsuya nodded happily.

As they continued down the road, Tetsuya slowly began to remember seeing things previously. He even recognized the barrier he ran into.

"Starting to remember where you live?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, yeah! My house is just up here! I'll just head on, thanks for walking my home, Iito-kun!"

Tetsuya ran ahead in the direction of his house. When he arrived, he stopped to check for mail and pick up the paper before opening the gate.

"Um…" Tetsuya quickly turned around to see Ikuto standing, seemingly at a loss for words.

"What is it, Iito-kun? Did you forget something?"

"Are you the one who just moved here?..." Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, why-" Tetsuya took a few seconds to react to his sudden realization.

"N-NO WAY?! WE'RE NEIGHBORS?!"

There was a small awkward silence before Tetsuya snapped back into reality.

"W-well, gotta go bye" Tetsuya quickly picked up the papers he didn't realize he had dropped and ran inside, slamming the gate behind him. He ran inside, quickly took off his shoes, tossed the papers onto the couch, ran into his room, and flopped down on his bed.

'okay, okay relax…he's just next door! It's not like we're living together or anything…wait wait, why am I so nervous all of a sudden! He's somebody I just met! I'm probably just nervous because…I was shocked! Yeah! I didn't expect him to live next to me! And, by the looks of it, Iito-kun didn't expect it either…'

Tetsuya sat up, leaning against him bed. Sakura walked into the room and sat down on his lap.

'I can already tell, moving here is going to prove to be more difficult that I first anticipated…Kami-sama, help me please!'


	2. I Don't Know What to Think Anymore

Chapter Two

It had been three days since Ikuto saved Tetsuya. With nothing but thoughts of the fish-eyed man, Tetsuya slipped on his shoes and bid farewell to his cat Sakura as he ran out the door and towards the coffee shop.

It was about 5:15 when Tetsuya arrived. Ikuto heard the back door open as he combed his hair back and tied on his apron.

"Hey, Iito-kun! Good morning!" Tetsuya brought with him a grin, similar to every morning so far.

"Hey," Ikuto responded. Tetsuya smirked as he sat down at one of the bar stools. 'Short of words, as usual…'

The two continued to small talk as Ikuto prepared the store for opening. Time seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, it was almost time for opening.

Ikuto glanced down at his watch. 5:29. He continued to listen to Tetsuya's ramblings with a small smirk glued to his face.

"Oh, did you hear? Our school is having a cultural festival soon! Oh, I can't handle it, I'm so excited! Hey, did you know, my class-"

Tetsuya stopped himself before he released information he didn't want anyone outside the school to know. 'I-I think I almost did something stupid…gotta learn to shut up,' he scolded himself.

"What's with the hesitation?" Ikuto placed his elbow on the counter, leaning his head against his open hand. "I'm curious now."

"O-oh, nothing, nothing!~" Tetsuya raised his hands defensively, trying to change the topic. "So, uh…how has business been lately?"

"Hmm…well, I don't have to work on the day of your festival, so I was going to stop by your school and-"

"N-No! Th-that's alright, Iito-kun! You shouldn't!" Tetsuya stuttered nervously.

"Oh? And why not?" Ikuto asked. Tetsuya felt slightly threatened by his sudden approach, but continued to attempt to make a stand.

"W-Well, I mean, you shouldn't waste a day off going to some rinky-dinky school festival, you know? You're an adult, and you work really hard, and you should spend your day off sleeping or relaxing…w-we don't even make a big deal out of the cultural festival, at my school…They're not interesting, and really low-budget. You should just…stay home, alright?"

Ikuto sighed, obviously not believing anything he was hearing. He looked up to meet eyes with the highschooler in front of him, so nervous he was sweating.

Ikuto corrected his posture to glance down at his watch again. 5:32. He walked past Tetsuya and over to the front door to flip the open sign around.

"Ah! Yay! " Tetsuya lifted his head. Ikuto glanced over to notice how excited he was. 'Like a dog,' he observed.

"Waiter, one cup of black coffee, please!" Tetsuya giggled and grinned. Ikuto swore he could see his tail wagging.

Ikuto walked over to the bar and quickly brewed a cup to give to Tetsuya. He wrote a quick message on his cup before filling it.

Tetsuya looked away from the window when he heard the cup placed in front of him. He quickly pulled the money out of the pocket and placed it on the counter. "Thanks!" he said.

Ikuto looked at Tetsuya before grinning. "Now get out of here before you scare all of my customers away."

"Wh-what?! Why would I scare them away?!" Tetsuya jumped off of his stool.

"You're so short, everyone will think you're in middle school coming to check on your big brother."

Tetsuya felt his face become hot. "I'm not short! Just you wait! You're going to regret those words later!" Tetsuya grabbed his cup and stormed out of the building and towards the school. Ikuto snickered.

"Stupid old man!" Tetsuya groaned. "What does he know?! Che!"

As Tetsuya lifted his cup to take a sip of his coffee, he noticed writing on his cup. He quickly placed the cup in front of his eyes and read the small paragraph.

'Tetsuya,

The first time I saw you, I thought you looked pitiful, climbing into the backseat of an old man's car. But then, I saw what happened, and the faces you made, and I couldn't help but rush to your aid. And now, I think you are very strong. Just be sure to tell me when you're feeling sad, okay? I'll be sure to brew you a cup, on the house.

Ikuto'

Tetsuya turned bright pink, trying to cover his face with the back of his free hand. His eyes became big and his mouth began to tremble. "Wh-who said I'd tell you anything?! B-baka…" Tetsuya began sprinting towards the direction of the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tetsuya quickly learned that hiding in an unused locker is the best way to hide from his classmates. He could hear their voices fade in and out as they searched.

"Come on out, Tetsu-chan!~"

"Just try it on, okay3?"

"Come here…"

"Where is he?!"

"Find him! We need to make sure it fits!"

"There's only a week left until the festival. Show yourself!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a rough night of sleep, Tetsuya walked into the coffee shop a couple minutes later than normal. He didn't hear Ikuto call for him as he walked in, to he quickly set his things down and rushed into the café to see what he was doing. Ikuto was looking seriously at a yellow notepad. Because of his height, Tetsuya was not able to see what was written on it, even if he stood right behind Ikuto.

"Wacha doin', Iito-kun?" Ikuto flinched, not looking up.

"Memorizing."

"Hmm…notes for school, maybe?"

"…something like that."

Tetsuya chuckled as he sat down at one of the small circular tables, every so often glancing over at Ikuto. He couldn't help but notice Ikuto's pale lavender hair, slicked back with a comb for work. He couldn't help but wonder what it looked like in a ponytail. His dull grey eyes still resembled a dead fish, but at least for today, his reading glasses brightened his demeanor, giving off a 'model student' feeling with its wire frame and square shape. Tetsuya couldn't help but also wonder if he wore contacts as he took attention to his skin. It was pale and clear, but had the color of caramel that had been melted and extremely watered down with milk. He was also quite tall - maybe twenty or more centimeters taller than Tetsuya, who happened to be 160 centimeters tall, not 170, as the nurse corrected him – and his jawline was curved and smooth, similar to a boomerang. Tetsuya thought he noticed a piercing hole in his left ear where an earring might be, but then he thought that is might just be the distance.

Tetsuya brought his attention back to Ikuto's hair. He wondered if slicking it back was dress code, or maybe he liked to just keep it out of his eyes. Tetsuya agreed with himself that Ikuto looked best when he wore and white button-up long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants with his black work apron. It made him look much more…handsome.

Just then, Tetsuya noticed a lock of Ikuto's hair fall forward and against his forehead. Without thinking, Tetsuya stood, walking towards Ikuto and crawled up onto the counter to become level. He sat in front of where Ikuto stood, licking his thumb, then grabbing the lock of hair and sliding it back to where it once was. Pleased with his work, he began to focus his vision downwards, thus staring into Ikuto's eyes, which were mere inches away from his own. He quickly realized what he had done.

Tetsuya jumped, startled, and began to fall backwards.

"Tetsuya!" In an attempt to catch him, Ikuto stretched his arms out, grabbing the back of Tetsuya's fall sweater vest. Tetsuya could feel his hair sweep against the bar stool mere millimeters away from his head.

Ikuto tugged Tetsuya upwards, lifting him onto his feet and placing him on the ground. 'He's lighter than he looks,' Ikuto thought.

"Hey, you alright? Tetsuya?" Ikuto leaned down to look into Tetsuya's eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"H-hey, really, what's wro-" Tetsuya lept forwards, grasping Ikuto's apron tightly with his hands. Ikuto looked down, shocked.

"…wh-why…"

"Hm?"

"Wh…why! Why is it?! Why is it what I can't be in the same room without looking at you?! I can't get your smile out of my mind, and I feel really nervous anytime you're near me. I can't concentrate at school lately, and I'm scared to interact with others!" Tetsuya held Ikuto's apron tighter, leaning in closer.

Ikuto's eyes became wide as he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Tetsuya. He felt Tetsuya flinch underneath him as he looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Tetsuya, could you be…"

Tetsuya began to think back, to times in middle school… 'Why am I having these thoughts now?' Tetsuya thought. He couldn't help but remember the most memorable time of all, sixth grade…

In one quick motion, Tetsuya pushed Ikuto backwards, falling onto the floor. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"N-no…no…" He mumbled.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong, Tetsuya-"

"No! Stay away from me! Stay away! No…never! Never!"

Tetsuya picked himself up, running out the entrance, and towards the direction of his house.

After that, Ikuto did not hear from Tetsuya for five days.


	3. The Day of the Festival

Chapter Three

The morning sun shone through Tetsuya's eyelids as he sprung up and out of bed.

"If the suns out, then I'm definetely late..." He proceeded to throw on his uniform, grab his schoolbag, and head downstairs, out his front door, and towards the school.

It took him about ten minutes of jogging to arrive at the school, extremely short of breath. The bell rang as he entered the front gates.

'Damn! Late again! It's the day of the festival, too...' Tetsuya began sprinting up the stairs and towards his classroom. Upon reaching the door, he slammed it open with the force of his running speed, making such a loud noise that even students from neighbooring classrooms looked out to see the source of the commotion.

All of his classmates began laughing their greetings and salutations. Tetsuya stood straight up, hair a mess, shirt not tucked in or buttoned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

The rest of the morning was spent setting up the classroom for the haunted house that their classroom had voted on just about a week ago. Eventually, Tetsuya, along with some of his other classmates, were sent to change into their costumes.

Tetsuya couldn't help but have a short flashback while being forced to look at himself in such a ridiculous costume while his make-up was being applied.

0=======================================0========================================0

_'wh-what?!' Tetsuya exclaimed._

_ 'You heard us, guys," one of his female classmates exlplained. 'We accidentally ordered one of the men's costumes in a womens size, so whoever in this class has the capability of wearing it is going to have to pull straws in order to determine who will wear it.'_

_ 'W-well, why can't we just not use it?...' Tetsuya offered. 'I mean, just cause we have it doesn't mean we have to use it...'_

_ Tetsuya could feel the wrath in his female classmate's eyes as they glared at him. 'We specially ordered these costumes, so we HAVE to wear them! Us females will not allow precious resources go to waste!'_

_ 'Well, we don't even know who will fit in it yet!' One of Tetsuya's male classmates spoke up. 'How will that be determined?'_

_ 'Whoever looks like they might fit, will try it on, and whoever wears it best gets to wear it!'_

_ The females slowly made their way towards the other classmates. They began making their picks._

_ 'Alright! The four candidates are Kagamune-san, Jinto-san, Ritsuke-san, and Aito-kun! We'll try the costume on in that order!'_

_ The four petite-figured boys were rushed behind the curtain, one by one. Before Tetsuya knew it, it was his turn._

_ The girls basically shoved him into the changing room, working so fast Tetsuya could barely comprehend what was happening._

_ The group of girls stood backwards slightly to observe their work._

_ 'Something doesn't seem right...' one said._

_ 'But what is it...' another added._

_ '...Oh! I know!' one spoke up. 'He's wearing boxers underneath! It doesnt reveal his figure as well, making the dress look unappealing!'_

_ 'Well, wh-what can we do about it, then! I can't go commando...' Tetsuya could feel his enemies closer upon him. 'Like, seriously! Can't!'_

_ 'Here's your two choices, Aito-kun,' the class rep spoke up. 'One, you just wear nothing underneath and have no makeup and look like a weirdo in a girl's costume. Or two...' she approached Tetsuya slowly, sending a chill down his spine. 'You let us work on you.' She pulled a pair of woman's panties from behind her back._

_ 'Wh-what?! I-It hasn't even been decided yet! I-'_

_ 'Guys!' the rep yelled from across the room. 'Say I if your vote is Aito-kun!'_

_ A simultaneous I erupted from the classroom._

_ 'Any takers?' No response. Tetsuya began to sweat._

_ 'Well, then...what will it be, Aito-kun?'_

_ Tetsuya fell to the floor, defeated. _"Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this torture?!" _he thought._

_ The class rep approached Tetsuya and sighed. 'Alright, I give in. We'll let you have a match of rock-paper-scissors with the other contestants to decide who really wears the costume. Any objections, Aito-kun?'_

_ 'N-no...' Tetsuya stood, and walked into the other side of the room where the other three contestants waited._

========================================0=========================================

'I can't believe I still lost the rock-paper-scissors game anyway...' Tetsuya thought. 'Wearing these girl underpants, it's...not something a man should be proud of doing!...well, at least I'm making the girls happy?...'

"There, all done, Aito-kun~"

Tetsuya finally got a good glimpse of himself in the mirror. His full costume consisted of a tattered nurse's dress, a long woman's wig, a large needle, and extremely terrifying make-up.

"Get ready to scare, Aito-kun! If this doesn't scare. nothing will..."

"Wow, you're really good at make-up. I actually look like a girl! Thanks, um..."

"Oh, it's Oda Fuyuki. You can just call me Yuki-chan~"

"S-sure, Yuki-chan..." Tetsuya fumbled with his words. 'Pull yourself together, idiot! At least don't look like a complete moron to _one _person!...'

"Aw~ how sweet! Thanks, Aito-kun!" Yuki sat back in the chair Tetsuya had previously sat in. "You know, I'm glad I got to choose my job. Nobody else knows, but...I actually really want to be a make-up artist for live-action anime movies when I get older!"

"Th-that's pretty specific..." Tetsuya added.

"Yeah, I know...but, haven't you ever been so excited when your favorite book or show gets turned into a movie? I love when my favorite animes get turned into live action movies...I guess it just makes the idea of being part of an actual anime a little bit more realistic, you know?"

"...yeah..."

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I shouldn't be holding you back with my life story! Get on in there and show the others what scary _really_ is!"

"Y-yes, Yuki-chan!" Tetsuya rushed into the classroom to prepare for the opening of the haunted house.

Noon arrived faster than Tetsuya had anticipated. The class rep temporarily closed the doors to the classroom, and turned on the classroom lights.

"Alright, everyone! One hour break! Be back at least five minutes before one!"

Chatter erupted in the classroom around Tetsuya. He began to feel short of breath.

Yuki approached Tetsuya and noticed something was up. "You okay, Aito-kun?"

Tetsuya gasped and looked in the direction of Yuki. He smiled and replied. "Yeah, I've been a little sick recently. I just need some fresh air, is all."

"Ah, well...okay! I'm gonna go hang with some of my other friends...be safe, okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure..." Tetsuya watched Yuki follow her friends out the door and down the hallway. He sighed, collected his wallet out of his school bag, and headed into the hallway himself.

'Hopefully, no one recognizes me in this stupid get-up...' Tetsuya thought, sighing heavily. 'That would definetely not turn out well...'

Tetsuya was at least glad to be out of the classroom. The tension had been building up and it felt like he was about to choke to death. He slowed down his breathing as he headed to block D of the school, which was not being used for the festival. It was also temporarily off-limits, but Tetsuya didn't really care. He needed to calm down a little before 're-entering society'.

He walked down a couple of hallways before successfully finding an open door and entering the isolated classroom.

Tetsuya shut the door behind him and slid down it onto the floor. For a second, he had blissful, solitary peace.

Not too long after that, he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. He didn't know who they belonged to, so he locked the door behind him.

A hand grabbed the handle, shook it for a few seconds, then let out an angered groan. '_Thank God it's a student...' _Tetsuya thought.

Tetsuya soon learned there was more than one student behind the door. 'I thought you said this door was unlocked!' One whispered.

'_Are these...people from my class_?' Tetsuya thought.

'Dude, what the heck!' another whispered.

'Shit man, it was, I swear! A teacher must have come down and noticed and locked it back!'

'Well, where else are we supposed to go?!'

'Uh, we could go ask Tetsuya?'

Tetsuya froze.

'Oh, yeah, yeah! He is always isolating himself! I'm sure he knows a great place to hang out without being found!'

'I don't know man, he kinda freaks me out. He acts all normal, but totally isn't!'

'Don't worry, man. He's a goody-two-shoes. He won't rat us out - he barely has enough bravery to ask the teacher to use the restroom.'

'Haha! Yeah, you're right!'

'Hm, Tetsuya? Is he the one who won that one dress or something?'

Tetsuya felt short of breath.

'Yeah, he's in our class, right?'

'Haha, he's so transparent!'

'Come on guys, lets go ask "where a quiet place is".'

'Hahaha!'

'heeheehee!'

'Huahahahah!'

Tetsuya felt strangled for air. He grabbed his shirt where his heart is and tugged downwards. 'Need to...get some fresh air...' he told himself.

Tetsuya sloppily stood, unlocking the door and stumbling into the hallway. He made his way into block C, down the narrow, empty stairway, and into the back of the school.

Upon making it outside, Tetsuya fell to his knees, still unable to catch his breath. He could feel himself begin to shake. 'No, this is not good, not here...' he thought.

Tetsuya tried to think of a place nearby he could get to where no one would see him. He snapped his head left, snapped his head right...

He noticed one of the smaller storage rooms for physical education equipment not too far away. Tetsuya slowly picked himself up and dragged himself behind the storage unit.

Tetsuya slid against the back wall of the storage room and onto the ground. He could feel the dirt on his legs and shivered.

The shaking began to become more violent and Tetsuya couldn't keep the chokes back. He desperately gasped for air as his skin felt tight, and his insides felt on fire, yet on the outside he felt like he was solidifying in a meat freezer.

Tetsuya desperately dug his nails into the ground to keep from falling to his side and leaving his classmates to ask how he possibly got his dress that muddy. It felt like his lungs were collapsing and he felt like he was going to implode at the same time.

He heard footsteps from afar off. 'Why?! Why now?! No!' Tetsuya thought, trying to keep in his gasps.

Tetsuya assumed it was another couple of students, sent to retrieve some equipment as punishment or something. His lungs were on fire and he could feel his fingertips bleeding, but he tried his hardest to contain his gasps and chokes.

Suddenly, Tetsuya felt something he had never experienced before. It was like his heart suddenly said 'Well, if you're not going to breathe, I'm not going to beat.'

Tetsuya fell to his sie, letting out a blood-curdling scream. He could hear the footsteps rush out from the storage room and towards him.

"Oh, shit! Is he okay?!"

"I don't know, man! Call the police!"

"Nah man, we can't deal with those guys again! Let's just take him to the school and have the teachers call! We'd get lectured by both sides if we were the ones to call, anyway."

"Guys, he might be dying! I'm ruthless but I'm not heartless!" Tetsuya could feel someone pick him up. "Let's fucking go!"

The pressure of being carried weighed down on Tetsuya as he gasped for air, shaking violently. He began coughing, which kept him from trying to breathe correctly. His head began to feel extremely light.

"Aw, fuck! Let's hurry!"

Tetsuya could hear frightened gasps and screams, though his eyes were squeezed shut. 'We must be in the courtyard.' Tetsuya tried to force his eyes open, even if just a little bit, feeling like maybe he 'wouldn't die as fast' if he did.

Tetsuya began to slowly make out figures. 'People,' he thought, clinging to consiousness.

Soon, Tetsuya was not able to keep his eyes open. He was beginning to feel weak, succumbing to the pain.

He could feel whoever was carrying him slow down. Did they find teachers? Did they end up calling the police? Did a giant earthquake suddenly erupt and create a large crack in the ground in front of them?

Tetsuya could still faintly hear voices between his loud gasps and strained shakes. "Who is this boy?" he heard.

"We don't know...behind the storage room."

"We'll talk about...later. We...to find out...parents are."

The scuff of hurried feet skidded in the dust. "I'm...parent...Tetsuya."

"Who...you?"

"...is...I'll take him..."

"We'll call an..."

"...not...I'm...doctor...childhood, and..."

"We still have...ambulance!"

"...my card. I'll take...pital."

"We will still...to...sir."

"That's alright. I'll come...fill out..."

"Alright, sir...bye."

"Good..."

As soon as Tetsuya was transported to new arms, he felt his longevity deplete, giving up his consciousness.


End file.
